Sweet Decoy
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: Kaname and Zero knew that when a vampire marries the son of the devil nothing was going to be easy. But why did it have to be so damn difficult? And why do demons have a thing about mountains?
1. Sweet Decoy I

**~Sweet Decoy~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**Theme:** AU – five months after Sweet Deception.

**Plot:** Kaname and Zero knew that when a vampire marries the son of the devil nothing is going to be easy. They just never expected it to be so difficult, either. With the stress of having their own children and some sleepless nights, they really didn't need random nightly visits from demons, random day visits from the devil or a trip to the Himalayas. Exactly what is going on and why did it have to happen so close to the wedding?

**Warnings:** I don't know…What warnings did I have on Sweet Deception? Um…Yaoi, slight sexual content and male/female kissing plus a load of insane and sappy bullshit. Complete and utter OOC for Kaname, Zero and well, everyone.

**Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to Vampire Knight is not mine. I barely claim rights to my crappy OCs and this is a free story for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>Zero collapsed onto the sofa and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. He had finally gotten their children to sleep and that was becoming more and more of a chore each month. They seemed to grow more restless as they got older. Zero wasn't looking forward to them hitting school or to them learning how to walk and talk. He was counting down the minutes until they were grown up and moving out to college so he and Kaname could retire properly and never worry about it again.<p>

That was one set of stress. The other was trying to find a gift for Tsuki and Yuuki that the demon couldn't make appear out of thin air. The wedding was the following Saturday and Zero had been helping Yuuki with the decorations, along with Yori. Thankfully Yori had taken care of the invitations, the flower arrangements and had helped Yuuki with her dress. She had also taken care of the hen's night and it was left to Zero and Kaname to figure out something to do for Tsuki's bachelor's night.

The demon had already threatened to slaughter their children if they got him a stripper. He threatened to make Zero watch as he peeled Kaname's skin from his live body if they suggested playing Monopoly or Scrabble. He threatened to make Zero eat a live grenade and force him into a family hug if Kaname barred alcohol from the house that night. Knowing that the demon probably would live up to his threats, Kaname and Zero had settled for a movie night.

Zero groaned as he heard giggling from the kids' room. He got to his feet and poked his head through into the room, turning on a wall lamp. The children were still asleep and he frowned slightly. That was just what he needed. The giggle sounded again and Zero cursed softly, turning the lamp off and closing the door slightly. He recognized that chortle and it wasn't exactly someone he had the energy to deal with at the moment. She didn't seem to care as she appeared in front of him.

"Hi, Zero!" Alice greeted chirpily.

"Alice, keep it down. I just got them to sleep." Zero motioned to the door and Alice gazed at it blankly.

"Trust me, they won't wake. I placed a sleeping spell on them that will break if they're touched by someone or something. I only came to ask a question. Is it true?" She looked up at Zero, her blue eyes probing his own and Zero shifted, not liking it when Alice was serious like that.

"Is what true? And why have you placed a sleeping spell on my children, your soon-to-be nephews-in-law?" Zero looked around the girl as something clattered in direction of the kitchen. "Stay here and don't touch anything. Don't teleport, either." Zero stepped around Alice, hand on Bloody Rose.

"Hey, I saw it first!" someone argued and Zero relaxed his grip. It was probably more of his soon to be in-laws. If they were going to make random visits in the middle of the night, he and Kaname might have to give serious consideration to moving.

"You didn't see it first!"

Zero stepped into the kitchen and saw two shadows fighting in front of the fridge light. He sighed and turned the lights on. Lucian and Gregori froze, staring at the Hunter like he wasn't meant to be there. Zero would give anything to be in another time and place. It was the first time he'd had to deal with any of Tsuki's relatives without the demon around and Alice's question was still playing on his mind. He needed answers and he wanted them now.

"Put the cupcake back in the fridge and close the damn door before I kick the shit out of you," Zero told them as he stepped out of the kitchen. Why in the hell were two demons fighting over a chocolate cupcake? More importantly, what kind of an idiot puts a cupcake in the fridge? Zero shook his head. They were questions that could wait. It seemed that none of the racket was going to wake Kaname and that was a good thing. Kaname was being grouchy lately and it might have something to do with the broken sleep patterns and general stress of having to raise children plus help with a wedding.

Zero went back to the living room. "Oh fuck!" He waited for his heart to calm down before he glared at the other nieces and nephews of Tsuki. "Why are _all_ of you here? I pretty sure it would only take one person to question me."

Aneesina – or was it Annahlyza? – shrugged. "We decided to pay you a little visit and see how our new nephews are doing."

"You'll see them at the wedding. Now piss off. I'd like to get some sleep before they wake up for their midnight feed." Zero glared at them and as a unit they tilted their heads.

"Uncle Tsuki has a better glare," they said in unison before disappearing.

"Alice!" Zero waited impatiently as the girl walked into the living room, the cupcake half-eaten in her hand. "I'm pretty sure that was Kaname's last cupcake that Yuuki made him."

Alice's mouth hung open as she stared the cupcake like it was a snake. She suddenly frowned and shook her head. "No, Yuuki didn't make it. Uncle Tsuki did. He used three different brands of chocolate in. Expensive ones, too. Belgium and Swiss for sure."

"That doesn't matter. What are you doing here, questioning me about if something's true?" Zero rubbed his eyes. "Since they were born I have not been getting the recommended amount of sleep. So I'm tired, my back is aching, I got a scar the size of Nebraska on my stomach –"

"Only because you didn't let Uncle Tsuki heal it."

"And Kaname hasn't been giving me any sort of play. So just ask your fucking question so I can answer it and you can leave." There had to be a way to demon-proof the house. Kaname was not going to be happy when he found out that they were getting random, late night visits from the other side of the family.

Alice finished the last of the cupcake quickly and looked into Zero's eyes again. "Is it true?"

Zero growled. "Get out!" Alice flinched but nodded and evaporated from the room. Zero turned the light off and went to the downstairs bedroom. He looked at Kaname's sleeping face and lowered his eyes. Things had to get better, right? He undressed and climbed into bed, turning his back to his lover. They were in the middle of the storm and it was about to pass…Right?

* * *

><p>Kaname opened his eyes and found Zero nestled into his chest. Usually by the time he woke up, Zero was already up and getting things ready for the day. It would be a nice change for him to sleep in. Kaname kissed the top of his lover's head and moved out of his grip, trying not to wake him. It seemed that Zero was more worn out than the pureblood anticipated as he didn't even groan or show sign that he had been disturbed. That was a good thing but that meant that the children hadn't been fed yet.<p>

Kaname checked up on the boys and saw they were still asleep. He frowned slightly. That was the first time in their two months of life they had slept through the night. He turned to leave and jumped as Alice stood behind him. "Son of a…What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Don't worry; I fed them through the night so you and Zero could get some sleep. You both look like hell." Alice smiled and skipped out of the nursery.

Kaname blinked. Being told you look like hell from a demon was a sure sign that you were taking care of children. He followed Alice into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. "What brings you here, Alice?"

Alice sat down at the small table in the kitchen and watched Kaname. "Uncle Tsuki mentioned a few things. Namely how tired you and Zero are. So, I thought I would give you guys a helping hand! Let you get some rest; babysit if you need me to. I know that Uncle Tsuki is hell busy with the wedding, otherwise he would've offered."

Kaname finished making his tea and sat opposite of Alice, studying her eyes. They still sparkled like he remembered them but there was something else in them. She was forcing herself to be as happy as she normally was. "Is something wrong, Alice? You look scared."

Alice shifted and lowered her eyes. "Well, Uncle Tsuki made an announcement yesterday to us kids about some people that might be attending the wedding, Gramps doesn't know yet and we're hoping he was only joking about it."

Kaname sipped his tea, trying to understand what the demon was ranting about. He didn't know about the guest list, just that he, Zero and the Vampire Council were invited, so Yuuki would have some old, familiar faces in the crowd. "Who has he invited that has you all worried?"

"Alice, you should be with Yuuki for the fitting of your dress," Tsuki said from the entrance to the kitchen. His niece pouted by disappeared from the house. "How's it going, Kaname?" Tsuki opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, along with a chocolate cake.

"Help yourself." Kaname watched as Tsuki threw himself into the chair that Alice had been sitting in, a fork appearing in his hand as he began to eat the cake. "Care to tell me what has your nieces and nephews freaked out?"

Tsuki blew on the bottle before opening it and taking a large gulp. "Ah, that's much better. Why do you freaks have to refrigerate your water? It's better at room temperature."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Who have you invited to the wedding?"

"Satan's brothers."

"I figured they would automatically be invited, seeing as they are your uncles."

Tsuki gazed at Kaname with dead eyes that suddenly sparked with life as he stood up and moved around to stand behind the vampire, the bottle and cake in his hands. "His angelic brothers, Kaname."

Kaname spat out the tea that was in his mouth, accepting the tissue from Tsuki to clean himself up. "Are you insane?" Kaname wiped up his mess. "You really think angels exist?"

"Okay, I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were _this_ stupid." Tsuki sat down again and finished his water. "If the devil – who is still an angel – and demons exist then what's keep them in check? Michael and the other angels, of course. Even though he was kicked from heaven, Lucifer still sees them as his brothers and I didn't want them to feel left out. Yuuki and I are getting married before the eyes of god, after all." He finished the cake and ignored the strange look he got from Kaname by doing so.

"That's just a little difficult to believe, Tsuki. Angels?"

"You're insane," Tsuki answered as he got to his feet and walked around the kitchen. "Why would I invite angels to my wedding? I don't want the apocalypse to happen there. Yuuki would never forgive me."

"I think that's a little…steep. But you just said you invited them." Kaname frowned as he watched Tsuki creeping around the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"_Someone's listening."_

Kaname got to his feet. "I'm going to check on the boys and when I get back, we're finishing this talk. I don't like feeling as though I'm insane. I had enough of that when you were at Cross."

"Kaname…don't move. There's a powerful motherfucker in the house."

"Tsuki –"

"Yes, way more powerful than you. Oh fuck me!" Tsuki stormed past Kaname and out of the kitchen.

Kaname winced when he heard a scream and crying. He was expecting it but shock still settled on his face when Tsuki walked back into the kitchen, dragging Lucifer by his ear. "Welcome to my home, Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled childishly at Kaname. "Hi, Kuran-san! Ow! Tsu-chan! Do you have to be so rough with me?" He pouted as he forced into a chair, a juice box and a cupcake appearing in front of him. His eyes lit up. "Thank you, Tsu-chan!"

Kaname blinked. It really was too early in the morning to be dealing with the devil and his son. "I thought the devil couldn't come up to earth whenever he felt like it?"

Lucifer snorted, looking serious, except for a smudge of chocolate around the left corner of his mouth. "What bible are you reading from? I'm allowed on earth whenever the hell I feel like it, just as the angels are. Of course, you don't see them that often as they don't like making appearances." He went goofy again and Kaname was still holding onto the belief that Lucifer and Kaien were related, somehow. "But to know that my only son has invited them to his wedding is magical! I can't wait to see them again!"

Kaname rubbed his eyes. "So angels do exist?"

"You can't rule something out of existence because you've never seen it before, Kaname. You knew Lucifer existed before you even met him." Tsuki wiped his father's mouth, who grinned at him around the straw of the juice box. "Even if he is nothing like you thought he would be."

Kaname watched the two of them. So far Tsuki hadn't called him father any names and was taking care of him. "Why are you in my house, Lucifer?"

"I wanted to see your children. You haven't brought them down to meet me so I thought I would come up to them." Lucifer brushed his blond locks out of his eyes as he stared at Kaname. "That and to tell you that they're –"

"Special. They're very special kids. Can I talk to you for a minute, dad?" Tsuki didn't wait for an answer from the devil and gabbed his arm, dragging him out the kitchen door and onto the back porch.

Kaname listened to their words, even if he couldn't understand it. The language wasn't one he had ever heard used before. It was quite musical. It didn't sound like the language of demons and Kaname frowned. Was that angelic dialect they were speaking? That didn't seem right. One was the first of the fallen and the other was his son, a demon. How would Tsuki know the language? Unless he spent time with his angelic uncles. Would Lucifer allow that?

"What's going on, Kaname?" Zero asked as he stood beside his partner, staring out the window. "Please tell me this is a nightmare. I don't want that idiot around our children!"

"He's about to become family, Zero. I don't think we'll be able to stop him from visiting. We might be able to get him to call first instead of appearing out of thin air and scaring his own son half to death."

"Tsuki was scared?" Zero snickered. "I would've love to have seen that!"

"He wasn't scared, per se. The thing that worries me is that I didn't pick up on the devil being here. I'm still trying to get over the fact that he is here. I can't sense him, at all." Kaname shook his head.

"That's the least of your worries, you idiots."

Kaname and Zero turned around to see Aneesina – or was it Annahlyza? – holding their children. "What are you doing here?" Zero demanded. "Didn't I tell you to get out last night?"

"Last night?"

"All fifteen of them showed up. All wanting to know if it was true. I don't know what they were ranting about," Zero explained as he took Hoshiko from Aneesina's – or was it Annahlyza's? – arm.

"They wanted to know if it was true that Tsuki invited the angels to the wedding."

Zero blanched. "A-angels? As in fluffy wings, messengers of god angels?"

"There's only one that has wings," Lucifer revealed as he stepped back inside. "And that's Michael."

"I think I remember that story," Kaname mused. "You were chained to the pit because of him. He had a sword to your throat and everything. The last time you saw him; you were cowering and begging for mercy." A smirk appeared on Kaname's lips.

"Hey, Kuran, shut your trap. No-one speaks to my father that way but me. With your children in the room, you might not want to piss him off, either. I suggest you apologize before _I_ make you." Tsuki narrowed his eyes at the vampire.

"No, no, Tsuki, it's okay. He's tired and doesn't want to deal with demons while he has two children to take care of." Lucifer gave a smile that didn't reflect in his eyes. "I'll see you all at the wedding, then."

Once his father was out of the room, Tsuki sighed and walked over to Kaname, punching the vampire and knocking him to the floor. "You're an idiot. He actually came up here to offer you his protection for your children and that's how you treat him?" Tsuki shook his head. "Annahlyza, hand Hideaki to his father, we're leaving."

Annahlyza pouted. "Okay," she said in a baby voice and rubbed her nose against the child's and then handed him to Zero. "I'll see you at the wedding."

Kaname picked himself up. "Wait, protection from what?"

"Too late, dipshit. You lost your chance. And for the record, my father killed three demons that were trying to take your children before I sensed him." Annahlyza waved as Tsuki held her shoulder and they disappeared.

Zero went into the living room and laid his children on their backs beneath their favorite toys. He went back into the kitchen and checked Kaname's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Kaname nodded. "I'm fine. I'm lucky he held back or it would take quite some time for my head to re-grow back onto my shoulders."

"Good." Zero punched Kaname's other cheek. "What is wrong with you? If our children are being targeted why in the fuck did you send Lucifer away when he was willing to offer _his_ protection against the demons?"

"I didn't know that was the purpose of his visit. I thought he was here because Tsuki was confirming that he had invited the angels to the wedding and also wanted to see our children since it is the first time he has seen them."

"So we're not proud that our grandfather-in-law is the devil, Kaname. Not many people would be. Yuuki is thrilled to have a famous father, of course and she has a demon that can meet her every need and desire. Damn, she scored well! Maybe we should go and see her more often. She's only seen her nephews twice since they were born."

"Yuuki aside, Zero, our children are being targeted by demons. Demons stupid enough to try and take on the devil. What Tsuki could do them wouldn't be nice but what the devil could do? That would be damn nasty. I want to know why our children are so special." Kaname looked at Zero.

"Maybe it has something to do with you being their father and the fact that a male gave birth to them." Zero lowered his eyes. "If our kids are special, what will happen when Tsuki and Yuuki have kids? I mean, Yuuki's a pureblood vampire and Tsuki is direct blood from Lucifer. And now angels? Yuuki is not going to be happy if the apocalypse happens at her wedding."

"Funny, Tsuki said something very similar when he made me feel like I was insane for mentioning angels." Kaname sighed and went into the living room. "How are we going to keep them safe, Zero? I didn't sense the demons and by the time Tsuki did it would've been too late if Lucifer hadn't been here." He looked down at his children and smiled.

"Easy. You bring the devil back here and you fucking apologize to him for acting like a moron. I doubt Tsuki will even bother about returning here after the way you treated his father. By the way, what the hell was up with that?" Zero frowned as he remembered the scene. Tsuki hadn't been like himself at all. He hadn't hit Lucifer or called him any names. In fact, it was like being in the Twilight Zone when Tsuki referred to Lucifer as his father and demanded that Kaname apologize to him.

Kaname nodded. He knew he would have to apologize to Tsuki as well because he didn't want the demon to do anything to him or Zero and it was well within the demon's power to do whatever he wanted to anyone that annoyed him. The last thing he needed was to relive the worst moment of his life. "I know. How does someone call the devil, anyway?"

* * *

><p>"Vampire."<p>

Kaname looked at the person that was standing beside him. "Demon."

The woman smirked and circled Kaname. "What is a pureblood vampire doing in a place like this? I think this is a little outside of your price range, no matter how well off you are, Kuran Kaname."

Kaname smiled. "You seem to know my name. May I ask yours?"

"Idiot. It's me, Starling. Tsuki's oldest sister. I know you only met me the once but I was certain that you would remember who I was." She shook her head and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "So what are you doing here? Vampires aren't exactly welcomed here, you know."

"I figured that when I translated the name of this place – _Comedite Diaboli_. Which loosely means 'devil's food'. So yeah, I figured I wasn't going to be getting a singing entourage when I arrived. It's still better than people making sure everything is perfect and that I get served first." Kaname glanced at the door, waiting for his 'date' to arrive.

Starling laughed. "You hate having to wait, especially for your 'date'. Why didn't you tell the maitre 'd that you want the devil's table?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes slightly. "I tried that; he laughed at me. Said something about the devil never dining with a bloodhound like me or it could've been that my father is a bloodhound. My Latin isn't that good."

Starling nodded. "I'm sure that he meant well. If you mention it to daddy he'll make sure the guy is killed and a new one takes over." She smiled at Kaname and slipped past the demon that was the maitre 'd and back to her date.

Kaname sighed and hovered around. It had taken him over three hours to find the restaurant that was in the middle of nowhere and guarded by spells and wards. It was actually a random stranger that told Kaname where it was and disappeared before he could thank them. He had brushed up on his Latin a little so he could try and figure out the name of the place. He knew his accent was atrocious but did the stranger have to laugh at him that way?

As he waited, Kaname tried to ignore the whispers. It wasn't a warm and fuzzy emotion to feel as though everyone in the building thought you were below them. There were a few demons that he could take on and kill but there were a lot more that could kill him. And he didn't want Satan's favorite dining place to become a bloodbath before he showed up. In fact, Kaname got the feeling that when people saw him with the devil, they would soon change their tone about him. It was amazing that it hadn't gotten around that he was the brother of the girl that was about to marry the devil's son.

"No-one cares about the brother of the bride, Kaname. They only care about the bride and groom and you can bet your ass that Tsuki isn't going to ask you to be his best man."

Kaname spun around and stared into dark blue eyes that had flecks of silver in them. "Mikhail."

"Bingo." Mikhail smirked as he lent against the podium that the reservation book was on.

"How do you know he isn't going to ask me to be his best man at my sister's wedding?" Kaname glared at the demon. They were on earth and that meant he was more powerful.

Mikhail laughed mockingly. "Are you serious? We're on earth so that makes you more powerful than someone who has the blood of Lucifer in his DNA strand? I have pure evil coursing through my veins and you think that a lowly demon like a vampire can cause any sort of damage to me?" Mikhail's eyes sparkled smugly. "And I know he isn't going to ask you to be his best man because he's already asked me."

"_You_?" Kaname screwed his nose up as he looked Mikhail over. "You don't even know my sister."

"I don't care about your sister. I only care about my uncle. She makes my uncle happy. You, however…" Mikhail stepped up to Kaname and looked down the three inches he was taller by. "…you don't. In fact, you piss him off. He has _never_ referred to Gramps as his father before. Oh yes, Annahlyza told us all about what happened. How you were willing to sacrifice the safety of your own flesh and blood just to take a cheap shot at the devil."

"I didn't know," Kaname defended, staring into Mikhail's rather beautiful eyes.

"You didn't give him a chance to speak. If you shut your mouth once in a while, you might actually be happy in this life. Tsuki has done everything he can think of to protect you, your mate and your children. He has done everything he can think of to make you happy."

"Look, kid –"

"Don't you call me kid. I'm older than you." Mikhail placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder and by the time the vampire removed it, they were on a tall peak in the Himalayas. "You know, Kuran, my uncle is quite special himself. There were only three people that could ever speak with Gabriel or Raphael. And only two of those three were ever allowed to speak with Michael."

"And let me guess, your uncle Tsuki was one of the two evil entities that could speak with Michael?" Kaname couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

"No, actually. My other uncle – before he was kicked from the family and then eventually committed suicide three months after he was made mortal – was the second person that could speak with Michael. Tsuki never wanted the honor. He wanted to be as human as possible and that's why the angels took such an interest in him. Lucifer noticed that, too, naturally and tried to make both of his boys as good as possible. Or in our case, as evil as possible." Mikhail slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans and paced back and forth.

"What does this little discussion have to do with anything? And why did you take me away from a dinner date with the devil?" Kaname blinked and ran that last part through his head again.

"Lucifer was not going to show up. He sent you there to be ridiculed by the other demons. He stopped eating at that place when he found out why he was hungry thirty minutes later. He eats in a place that's off the main, baron highway in Nevada. In fact, because of the disrespect you showed him, he's thinking of removing his blessing from Tsuki so he can't marry your sister." Mikhail paused and stared at Kaname. "Do you really think a pureblood _vampire_ is the only creature that demands respect?"

"If we're so lowly on the command chain of demons, why are we feared as much as demons are?" Kaname raised an eyebrow.

Mikhail snickered and stepped closer. "Who do you think is controlling you? The other purebloods, they're all puppets, too. You're being manipulated by Yuuki, whose strings are being pulled by Tsuki. If he tells her that the wedding is off, she'll automatically blame you." He went back to pacing. "But, why are you making the devil come up to you? Are you really that embarrassed to have the devil as your father-in-law?"

Kaname stared at the snow that was at his feet. "I'm getting lectured about this by you? What gives you the right to even be in my presence without bowing before me? You might have the blood of Lucifer in your veins but it isn't as strong as Tsuki's." Kaname's eyes widened and his head snapped up. "You're not Mikhail."

"Bingo! Enjoy your time here. Not even the devil can track you now."

Kaname watched as the demon in front of him disappeared. He looked around and all he saw was blinding white. A cold breeze picked up, making the loose snow swirl and dance. With a sigh, he looked up to the sky. "Fuck!"

* * *

><p>Tsuki stood in the doorway to his bedroom and watched as his bride-to-be slept, while he finished eating a cheesecake. He still hadn't told her that her brother was missing, even if he didn't care about the damn vampire. Lucifer said that Kaname had been at the restaurant but no-one saw him leave. They had five days to find Kaname in time for the wedding. What the hell was going on?<p>

Tsuki turned his head slightly and smirked. Something was there to play with him. He left the doorway and went down the hall into the living room and across to the kitchen, the empty box disappearing from his hands. He grabbed the person that was raiding his fridge by the throat and pinned them to the table. The person laughed and it was a sound that Tsuki recognized but the scent wasn't the same.

"Uncle! Uncle! Peanuts! Banana! Red? What's the safe word this time, Uncle Tsuki?"

"Meat hook," Tsuki whispered.

"Meat hook? Why meat hook?"

"Because that's what you're going to get acquainted with after you tell me where my nephew is, where my brother-in-law is and why you're cosplaying as my nephew." The lights in the kitchen flicked on and Tsuki stared down at the face of Mikhail.

"I could be Kyrien, you know."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow and a scream ripped from the pinned demon's throat. "Everyone knows that Mikhail is my favorite and he's the best way to get to me. What you morons also seem to forget is that we can smell our own family. You don't have a lick of my father's blood in your system." Another scream. "So, where is my nephew, my brother-in-law and why are you trying to get Hoshiko and Hideaki?"

Mikhail chuckled. "You know exactly why we're after them. Because you don't have any children of your own. As soon as you do, we could give two shits about some _vampire's_ offspring. We're waiting for yours, Tsuki. We've always been waiting for yours."

Tsuki smiled. "Is that so? If you can't even get a lowly vampire's offspring, what chance do you have of getting mine?" Tsuki pushed himself off of the demon, a scream of agony echoing through his house as the demon in front of him smoldered into the table. "That was fun. Come on out, boys."

Tsuki sighed as the demonic presences around his home disappeared. He forgot how cowardly demons were. He counted backwards from three in his mind and smirked, slipping out the front door. He strolled down the driveway casually and found the demon that was being held by one of his pets. "Okay, Cerberus. You go eat." The three-headed dog looked up at its master and ran off. "So, are you going to tell me where my nephew is?"

The demon laughed. "Like we would ever tell you anything!" she hissed.

Tsuki got down on one knee as two other demons swung maces towards his head and knocked the other out. "I know. You see, I already know where my nephew is because I'm the son of the fucking devil and there isn't a mind in hell or on earth that I can't get into. You were the ringleader of this circus." Tsuki turned slightly and pointed to a window on the first floor. "You see that window?" he asked and the demon nodded, flinching when there was a flash of light, followed by another three. "I don't appreciate it when scum like you try to kidnap my bride-to-be."

"I-I don't get it. If you know where your nephew is, why are you asking me to tell you?"

Tsuki shrugged. "I'm a fair demon. I would've let you live." He got to his feet and the demon he kneeling over went up in flames, along with the other two that were unconscious. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father's number. "Kaname's in the Himalayas. I'll get him. Mikhail is on Everest. I don't know what their deal is with mountains. Okay." He hung up and appeared in his bedroom, kissing Yuuki's head. "I'm sorry, duty calls and I have to save your brother's ass…again."

Tsuki hovered for a few moments longer before straightening and trying to establish a link between him and the vampire. _"I swear to my father and god, Kaname, that if you fuck up my honeymoon, _I'll_ kill you."_ Even though murder is a sin, Tsuki would gladly commit it if his honeymoon was screwed up. He ported to the Himalayas and looked around. It was going to be so much fun finding a needle among needles.

* * *

><p>Lucifer tapped his cell phone against his chin after Tsuki hung up. He looked at Hitomi, who was measuring him for his tuxedo for the wedding. She sighed and nodded, sitting back. "I should've known that something bad was going happen before my baby boy's big day. I can't believe this is only the first time that he's getting married."<p>

"I know, honey. I'll be back as soon as possible and then we'll drag their butts down here so they will be protected and nothing more can go wrong before the wedding." Lucifer smiled at his wife as she got to her feet.

"Hello?"

Hitomi frowned and opened the door to the room, staring at the girl. "Yuuki? Why are you here, sweetie? Where's Tsu-chan?" She ushered the vampire in.

"I don't know. I just woke up here. I was hoping that maybe you knew?" Yuuki looked from Hitomi to Lucifer and back again.

Hitomi lowered her eyes. "Well, Tsu-chan has gone to save your brother, who let himself fall into a trap. He sent you here to protect you in case the demons try to do something stupid, again." She went over to a table and poured a cup of tea, taking it to Yuuki.

"Wait…Kaname is missing? Why am I only hearing about this now?" She accepted the tea and took a seat on the small sofa. "Thank you, Hitomi-sama."

"Mikhail is also missing," Lucifer revealed. "I'm about to bring him home and it shouldn't take Tsuki long to find your brother. Zero and the children should be arriving shortly, too. Tsuki doesn't want to take any chances, especially since Kaname made it clear that he doesn't want my protection."

Yuuki frowned slightly and looked at the devil. "That doesn't sound like Kaname. He'd want the –"

"Later, Yuuki. Right now saving my grandson is more important than your brother's tussled mind. I hope you don't think me a bastard but Mikhail is my family and Kaname is yours, until Saturday."

Yuuki shook her head. "I'm sorry. Don't let me keep you any longer than I already have."

Lucifer smiled and disappeared. He looked around the summit of Everest and sighed. Where would they stash a demon? Why would they pick Mikhail, of all demons? He was the youngest of him and his brother and the youngest grandchild in the family. What made him so special that a bunch of demons would kidnap him and incur the wrath of him, the devil? It wasn't that Mikhail was a weak demon and he certainly wasn't the strongest but he had a lot to learn from his uncle.

Lucifer paused and jumped down to a ledge. He shattered the ice that blocked an entrance to a cave and stepped inside, brushing off his jacket. He walked past the demons, killing them as he looked for his missing family member. He paused momentarily and kept walking, taking the right trail of the fork that came up. Someone was going through a lot of trouble to make sure the proverbial poopy hit the fan before the wedding.

"Do you really think that something as simple as running me through with a blessed, silver stake is going to work, you worthless whelp?" Lucifer turned around and stared at the person standing behind him, their arm still raised and ready to strike. "Did you really think you could catch me off guard? Humans _never_ give me any credit!"

The human blinked as rivers of tears fell from the man's eyes. "I…I'm sorry?" the person offered.

Lucifer sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Not yet, you aren't." He turned around and carried on, the human's neck snapping like a twig.

Lucifer walked with a spring in his step. Killing humans wasn't something he did for fun. But when they were stupid enough to try and attack him, what else could he do? People that idiotic shouldn't be allowed to live – there was a possibility they might breed. He paused and stared at the wall beside a torch, seeing a reversed pentagram. Demons were doing satanic rituals? He tilted his head and growled. The bestial sound echoed throughout the cave. Some little scum-sucking bottom feeder had cut up his grandchild to do a reverse pentagram?

Not bothering with the scenic route any more, Lucifer appeared in the cavern where Mikhail was being held. Without thinking twice or even looking at anyone else in the room, they went up in flames. He removed the shackles from Mikhail's wrists. The boy tried to laugh and make light of the situation he was in but Lucifer just hushed him.

"If you make a smart ass remark about this I'm tanning your hide for the next century and then I'm going to hand you over to your uncle so he can do what he wants to you." Lucifer laid Mikhail in his bed.

"Yes, Grandfather." Mikhail gave a weak smile and his eyes fluttered shut. Lucifer sighed and left his grandson's room, telling everyone that was crowded in the hallway that he was fine. He left out that he hoped he was right about that.

* * *

><p><span>End Chapter I.<span>

And that's the fist chapter. There are a lot of mistakes so please ignore them. I promise to do some editing once I have enough energy for it.  
>So, what did you think? Thoughts and comments should be left in the beautiful form of a review and I'll see what I can do. But please, don't go on about how this needs editing. I'm aware of it.<p>

Happy April Fools Day! You guys are lucky, by the way. I would've had my prank ready but mum told me to be nice. Pouting and stuffs.  
>But anyways, the second chapter is complete, too and that'll be up at some point. Probably around the Easter break or maybe even earlier than that! You never know...<p>

So until the next chapter, have a great day and try not to do any sort of pranks that'll result with the other person ending up in hospital or yourself being in there or in jail. It's never fun to spend the first day of April in prison!

Peace!


	2. Sweet Decoy II

**~Sweet Decoy~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat down. After receiving that message from Tsuki he'd gotten nothing else. He had wandered around, hoping to find some form of life. There was nothing besides snow, snow and ice. He stared at the grey clouds. What else was he meant to do? Why hadn't he caught on quicker that the person he was talking to wasn't the real Mikhail?<p>

"Because you were stunned about the fact that Mikhail was actually talking to you. And that should have been your first clue that he is not the real deal."

Kaname got to his feet and stared at the person that was talking to him. The man smiled and stepped closer, extending a hand. Kaname stepped back, not wanting to have any contact with anyone for a while. Not after appearing in the Himalayas without any way of getting home again. Especially since the wedding was four days away. Tsuki was going to kill him for falling into a trap like that.

"Don't worry about the demon, Kuran Kaname. He'll only beat you to within an inch of your life. He knows that if he kills you he'll upset his wife-to-be." The man slipped his hand into his pocket. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm –"

"Are you another demon?"

The man blinked. "You see, Kaname, that's your problem. You think your questions are more important than what someone has to say. It's what got you into this mess in the first place. Oh, we know how much you don't want to have Lucifer and his family as part of your extended one. The problem with that is, your sister really loves his son. She's still hoping for your blessing."

"Who are you?"

"Ah, now you want to know." The man glanced up at the sky. His eyes were the same color as the clouds. "I don't think you need to know that right now. I'm just here to let you know that even if you don't trust or like Tsuki, he's going to be the one that saves you. He's going to be the one that protects you and your family. Is it really such a big deal that he's the son of the devil?"

"You are another demon. Why are you all trying to talk me into accepting Tsuki?"

"He's accepted you."

"You say that like I'm the freak that needs to be accepted."

"You're not exactly an angel or a saint, either." The man held up his hand. "Before you accuse me of being something I'm not, let me let you in on a little secret – my brothers and I will be at that wedding. We were hoping to make it a surprise. Of course, with hell breaking loose, literally, things are becoming a little complicated."

"Why is hell breaking loose?"

"Once upon time, Lucifer wanted to make hell on earth. Seventeen millennia ago, he stopped trying to do that. He stopped trying to wipe out humans."

"What happened back then?"

The man shrugged. "Becoming a father changes a person. He gave birth to his first daughter to his first bride, which he killed when he discovered she was cheating on him. All of his wives were having affairs on him, except Hitomi, his current wife. Tsuki gets his strong sense of right and wrong from her. Even if he did fail ethics in school."

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I, Uncle Gabriel?" Tsuki appeared beside Kaname and smiled at the man, a half-eaten club sandwich in his hand. "How long has it been?"

"Ga-Gabriel? As in the angel?

"_Arch_angel," Gabriel and Tsuki corrected.

Kaname raised an eyebrow as Gabriel and Tsuki spoke in the same language that the demon and his father spoke in at his house, the demon finishing his meal. The vampire was beginning to feel left out when that happened. He wanted to know why hell was breaking loose. He wanted to know why demons wanted his children. He wanted to know why Lucifer wasn't stopping hell from breaking loose. Suddenly, Gabriel and Tsuki stopped their chitterling and looked at him.

"The wedding," they said. Tsuki continued. "Dad didn't stop hell from breaking loose because he was too pre-occupied with the wedding. The demons responsible for it all took advantage of my getting hitched to try and take your children so they could make their own kingdom to rule. Two hells is one hell too many."

"Why my children?"

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously asking that? It's easier to corrupt children when they don't know right from wrong. Your kids are half pureblood."

"So now, all of a sudden, being a pureblood counts for something?" Kaname's eyes flickered from Gabriel to Tsuki. "I can't kill you and I can't kill him and I'm _full_ pureblood. Contrary to popular belief, half isn't more powerful."

"Pump your kids full of pure evil and it will be." Tsuki stepped up to Kaname. "Now you listen to me, Kuran. I don't like you – I have _never_ liked you. I don't even trust you. It was because of Yuuki that you and Zero are happy. So if you continue to fuck up this wedding of ours, I will erase your memory from her mind, your being from existence and all you will be is a smear of blood here." Tsuki's eyes hardened. "And the _only_ reason I told you about Constance is so you would know what happened. It wasn't because I trusted you with that information. It was so you knew I would take care of Yuuki and make sure that never happened again."

Kaname glanced at Gabriel. "Aren't you going to tell him to calm down?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "If you were dicking around my wedding like this I'd be pissed, too. I think he has every right to threaten you. By the way, I think you and Zero are no longer in charge of his bachelor's night, either." Kaname should've known he'd never win against family.

"That's an understatement. If it wasn't for the fact that Yuuki cares so much about you, I would make sure she never had to see you again. But seeing as I'm such a lovable character, you get to see her and you get to deal with me, too." Tsuki gave a toothy smile for a second before his mouth went back to a hard, thin line. "Thanks for finding him, Uncle Gabriel."

"Anytime, kiddo. Did you want me to take him back home or do you think you have the power to do it yourself?"

Kaname frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I have been up for the last twenty-four hours hunting your ass down because you were stupid enough to fall for a demon's trap." Tsuki placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder and when he removed it, they were in hell. He pushed Kaname onto the sofa. "Sit down and shut up. Dad!"

Kaname kept his anger under control. Demons and angels. It was just what he didn't need and knowing that his children were being hunted down didn't help. He had no doubt that Tsuki had brought Zero and the children into hell to keep them protected. They couldn't be normal demons if Lucifer was getting involved and that didn't help, either.

Tsuki walked back into the living room and tossed a box to Kaname. "Use those," he ordered. Kaname looked at the condoms in his hand and raised his eyes to Tsuki. "You're gonna go down that hall way, to the last door on the right and you are going to fuck Zero into the mattress until you're acting like yourself again. I'm not going to let Yuuki see you while you're so damn frustrated and angry."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? You don't get to decide when I can and can't see my sister."

Tsuki appeared behind the sofa and wrapped an arm around Kaname's throat. "Listen to yourself, Kaname. You're angry, you go off at the drop of a hat. You've turned Irish. And it's because you haven't gotten any action from Zero in the last four months. Going from every night to maybe twice a month and then not at all, it's a hard change to accept. Your body needs a release. It's either screw Zero or jerk off, I don't care which you decide." He released the vampire and disappeared from the room.

"Hi, Kaname!" Alice greeted with Hideaki in her arms as she entered the living room, Lucian behind her with Hoshiko in his arms.

"Hey, Kaname. How's it going? You gonna take Uncle's advice and get off before the wedding or are you gonna continue to screw it up for him?" Lucian smirked.

"Why am I the bad guy here? You lot are demons, you're naturally the bad guys." Kaname glared at the two of them and sighed. Tsuki was right. Damn him!

"And you're a breed of demon. So by your logic, that would make you naturally a bad guy, too." Lucian grinned and waltzed out of the room with Hoshiko as his partner.

Alice went to take a step but paused and looked back at Kaname. "Do you remember when you first met me, when I took over Yuuki's case at Cross Academy?"

Kaname nodded. "You also drained my most hyperactive vampire of his energy to the point where he had to be carried back to the dorm and then you continued to drain the other vampires. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I kinda wasn't referring to what I did. I was referring to when Uncle Tsuki left and told you cut class by about an hour and take a wander past the stables. He was right back then and he's right now, Kaname-kun. I don't know what's going on with you but both you and Zero need some sort of release. We'll take care of you Hideaki and Hoshiko for the night. You two enjoy yourselves and remember to use the condoms. You're in hell, again, where Zero has girly parts." Alice flashed her pearly whites and spun out of the room with Hideaki.

Kaname looked at the condoms and sighed. Tsuki was just about always right. Actually, he was always right. Kaname went down the hall and into the room. Zero had stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers, the scar on his stomach gone and using the towel to dry his hair. He looked up and smiled at the pureblood. He was obviously enjoying it in the pit. On the other hand, the Hunter didn't just spend a day stuck in the snow-storm ridden mountain range of the Himalayas.

Kaname went over to Zero and hugged him tightly. He always knew his children would be safe as Tsuki wasn't that much of a monster. The same couldn't be said about the demon's compassion towards Zero, after the hell he put the Hunter through. Kaname inhaled Zero's scent and his fangs came out. He sank them into the flesh of Zero's neck, making the ex-ex-human moan. It took less then a minute for Zero to have Kaname's jacket and shirt off and his pants undone.

Zero opened his eyes to see Tsuki standing at the door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and watching them as though he was watching the discovery channel. "Can we help you, demon?" Zero asked.

"Dinner is being served. I recommend the pork. Mother roasts it perfectly."

Kaname removed his fangs and looked over his shoulder. "I always thought you were vegetarian."

"No, 'vegetarian' is ancient slang for the town idiot that couldn't hunt, fish or ride. I'm as fucking normal as Zero once was." Tsuki pushed off the frame. "And next time, close the damn door. We have children running around down here. The last thing they need is to witness erotic acts from the vampire and his lackey." Tsuki smirked and puckered his lips at them before closing the door.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "If there's anyone that needs to get off, I think it's him."

"Forget about him, Kaname. It's you and me now." Zero smiled and pulled Kaname over to the bed, falling back onto it.

* * *

><p>Tsuki pulled his foot onto the chair and cracked his toes, staring at the papers that were in front of him. His eyes flickered up to his father. The devil nodded solemnly at him and Tsuki sighed, resting his arm on the knee. "So…we have three days to find the demons and fuck them up so the wedding will go without a problem? Well, that there is the problem."<p>

"I know, Tsuki. I never said it was going to be easy. Now, think about it. Who is strong enough to take Mikhail by surprise and then drag his ass off to Everest and drain him enough to keep him shackled to a wall with chains he was breaking in his sleep when he was four?"

"No-one outside of the family. I know I sure as hell didn't hurt him. Kaname and Zero don't have the balls and Yuuki's been too wrapped up in the wedding to even notice her own brother was missing and went a full day without calling her. I don't think the angels have anything to do with this. Of course, there are times when I'm wrong." Tsuki got to his feet and wandered around his father's study, running his hand through his hair.

"Um…Tsuki?" Yuuki called timidly from the entrance to the room.

Tsuki looked over at her and smiled. "Hey. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was wondering if you were coming to bed tonight. I know you have a lot going on but I'm kind of missing the feel of your arms." Yuuki glanced at Lucifer and blushed.

"I'll be up shortly." Yuuki nodded and left the doorway. Tsuki turned around and placed his hands on the oak desk. "I mean it, if those bastards try to kick start Armageddon at my wedding, I'm laying waste to every damn demon in hell until I find the ones responsible." Tsuki's eyes flashed.

"Sit!" Lucifer ordered, forcing his son to do as he was told. "You are not going to do that again. It has taken me half a century to build up the amount we have now since your last rampage because of Constance."

Tsuki nodded and pulled both feet onto the chair. "So what do we know about these demons? The leader has to be someone in the family. And whoever that is, they have a grudge against…"

Lucifer studied his son. "When did you figure out that you weren't the target?" he inquired as a scotch appeared on the desk in front of him and a can of soda in front of Tsuki.

Tsuki cracked open the can. "When I had to rescue Kaname from the fucking Himalayas. They took Mikhail to mislead us and it almost worked." Tsuki lit a cigarette and stared at the ceiling of the study. "On the other hand, pump him full of my blood and he'll probably die. So why would they want to run the risk of him dying? No-one, Kaname and there's more in the bedside chest."

Lucifer smiled at the pureblood, who was beginning to look a lot better. He nodded at Tsuki and disappeared from the doorway. "When are you going to tell him?" Lucifer asked as his eyes returned to his son.

Tsuki shrugged. "Not now. He's working out some stress-related problems with Zero at the moment and I don't want to bust in there and give them the bad news. That can wait until the morning so they'll feel like shit for the rest of the day." He drained the can and it disappeared. "Now the important questions is: Which family member is stupid enough to try and make hell on earth?" He crushed the cigarette out in a glass ashtray.

Lucifer stared into his drink and then raised his head when Hitomi entered, carrying a tray with tea and sandwiches on it. She placed it on the desk. "You weren't at dinner," she said, looking at her husband with stern eyes, "and I get the feeling you're going to be a while longer. If you need anything else, you can make it. Goodnight." She pecked Lucifer on the lips and Tsuki on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Mother." Tsuki waited until the woman was out of the room before pouring himself a cup of tea and picking up three of the sandwiches. He was famished.

Lucifer also poured himself a cup and observed his son closely. "Is everything okay with you, Tsuki?"

Tsuki looked up and nodded, drinking the tea and grabbing an extra three sandwiches. "I'm just hungry," he said around a mouthful. "Hunting down Kaname and killing those demons took a lot of energy, especially the ones I couldn't see."

"Hm." Lucifer sipped his tea and glanced at the bookshelf to his left. "You shouldn't lie to your father, Tsuki. It's been happening for the last millennia. You know what it is and if you don't cure it soon…"

"I know I'm dying, dad but I'm not killing a thousand people to cure it."

"Tsuki, I know it's painful and that it's something you don't want to do, so why don't you take out murderers and rapists? People that hurt the humans you're so fond of." Lucifer watched as the eighteen sandwiches his wife made vanished, three at a time.

"They might have committed horrible acts but they're still God's children. I know you don't agree with that…" Tsuki took the last three sandwiches. "…but I do."

Lucifer smiled. "So give them the chance to repent. If they don't, you take their soul. If they do, at least you've saved another one."

Tsuki shrugged. "Why do you care, dad? You've hated humans for eons. Why are you suddenly so interested in if they're saved or not?"

"I'm pretending to care so I don't lose my only son."

"Kaname is more important at the moment."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "No-one is more important than my child. Not talking a soul was bad enough. But when you decided to screw around with the natural order of things and keep Zero alive while he was human and in hell was the straw that broke the camel's back. You can think that you owe Kaname but he owes you more than you could ever owe him."

Tsuki stared at his father. "Of course you would say that. I'm your son so you'll always take my side over someone like Kaname." The demon smiled and closed his eyes. "I should probably think about how I'm going to tell Kaname that he's the target for these demons. I don't think he's going to be too impressed by it but at least it isn't his children."

Lucifer smiled. "Well, there's the fact that you are my son and the fact that I've never really liked Kaname. He's rather arrogant for being a vampire."

Tsuki blinked. "He's a pureblood."

Lucifer shrugged and finished his tea. "That's a rank within a rank. He's the most powerful of vampires but not the most powerful of demons. Makes you wonder why they would want him." He placed the cup on its saucer and stared at his son. "Now, back to you."

Tsuki sighed and got to his feet. "I'd rather die than kill a thousand people."

"Do you think your wife wants to be a widow so soon?"

Tsuki paused at the door. "She'd agree with me. Senseless slaughter is –"

"They're humans, Tsuki. No-one will notice if a thousand die. The planet is already over-populated and you would be doing it a favor." Lucifer studied his son's back. "Mother Nature is already throwing a tantrum."

Tsuki opened the door. "I'd still rather die," he said as he left the study.

* * *

><p>When Kaname woke, there was sunlight streaming through the window. He blinked and closed the curtains with a wave of his hand. Going all night with Zero had made him feel a lot better. It was a little scary when Tsuki was right about something like that. Maybe the demon had gone through something similar and knew what the best remedy was.<p>

Kaname looked down at Zero, who was holding onto him as though his life depended on it. Outside of the door, the pureblood could hear the movements of the people that were awake. He heard Alice's less-than-sane giggle. Somewhere in the yard there was an explosion that sounded like someone had set off a firework. There was cooing and gurgled giggles. There were footsteps running up and down the stairs and Kaname stretched. Zero groaned but didn't wake. The vampire kissed the top of his head and slipped out from his arms, pulling on a robe, then left the room quietly, closing the door.

When he got to the end of the hallway, Kaname nearly had a collision with one of Tsuki's nephews. The boy glared at Kaname and the vampire could only stare at the unique eyes. They were amethyst but they glowed. Literally glowed as though they could light up a dark room. Kaname quickly scanned the rest of the body and found that only one word came to mind: heavenly.

The boy scoffed. "In your dreams, vampire," he said snootily and pushed past.

"Careful with that one, Kaname. I can't control him as easily as I can control the others," Tsuki warned from the top of the stairs. "He's my cousin not my nephew."

"And I thought Zero had a stick up his behind," Kaname muttered and turned to Tsuki.

"Unlike Zero, Zophael will take the stick out of his ass, beat _you_ with it and shove it up yours." Tsuki stood beside Kaname. "I have three cousins here. I would suggest you don't do anything to annoy them."

Kaname frowned slightly and stepped back as books and papers scattered by his feet. He looked at the boy that was apologizing and picking them up. Kaname got to his knees and gave him a hand. "There's no reason to apologize." Kaname smiled into pale green eyes that were nearly white and also glowing.

The boy grinned. "Thanks!"

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "What's with the books, Lucius?"

"I borrowed them the last time I was here and I know that Uncle Lucifer isn't too thrilled about having gaps in his books, so I'm trying to return them as quickly as possible." Lucius grinned and got to his feet, running up the hallway.

"Lucius, Zophael and who's the third?" Kaname asked, standing and staring at Tsuki.

Tsuki pointed to the person in front of Kaname. "Rufus."

Kaname's eyes widened. Glowing red eyes stared back at him, twinkling with mischief. "What's up, vampire?" Rufus asked. He didn't want for an answer and wandered into the kitchen.

"Why do their eyes glow?"

Tsuki smirked. "They're half-breeds."

"Does that mean that your children's eyes will glow?"

Tsuki shook his head and walked past Kaname. "My children won't be Nephilims," he answered.

Kaname stared into space. What in the hell was a Nephilim? Was that a breed of demon as well? It couldn't be. Tsuki would've been able to keep them under control if they were demons. No-one would dare stand up to the son of Satan. Kaname went into the kitchen and stopped dead at the mob scene. Three of Tsuki's nephews were standing off against the Nephilims. The tension was thick enough to cut as the six of them ran their eyes over each other.

Alice wandered into the kitchen with Hoshiko in her arms, the baby giggling. She went to the fridge and got out a pre-made bottle of formula. She heated it up and sat down at the table, completely oblivious to what was happening around her. The tension changed and Tsuki's nephews left the kitchen, eyes lowered and looking somewhat rejected. That was curious. Did those three have a thing for the Nephilims? Lucius looked upset by the standoff.

The Nephilims disappeared and Kaname stepped in, taking Hoshiko from Alice while the bottle cooled down. It felt like forever since he last saw his son. Hoshiko's wine eyes sparkled happily. "What just happened in here, Alice?"

"Nyx, Lex and Eyx at one time had a thing going with Lucius, Rufus and Zoph. They broke it off about half a millennia ago because it was too straining to fight the other. There are still feelings lingering and waiting. It's a sort of 'Romeo and Juliette' deal. Two sides destined to fight each other forever." Alice tested the formula and handed the bottle of Kaname. "I think he wants to be fed by his daddy."

"Where's Hideaki?"

"Asleep in the living room. Shiko-kun here woke up early." Alice ruffled the silver strands and grinned. "I can't wait to have some of my own."

Kaname smiled as he sat Hoshiko up a little more. "Until you do, just worry about being a great aunt to mine and Tsuki's children." He looked up when there was a scream.

"You son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lucius said as he ran through the kitchen and out of the back door, with Aneesina or Annahlyza chasing him in a bathrobe.

"A hundred says Aneesina makes Lucius her bitch," Zophael betted from the entrance to the kitchen.

Lucian, Gregori, Kyrien and Annahlyza snorted. "As if we'd take that bet."

"Five, then."

"They're not that stupid, Zophael. I'm surprised you haven't picked up on that yet. They are my nephews and nieces. They're not going to bet against their own blood," Tsuki said as he walked into the kitchen with Toisha in his arms. "And where do you think your father learnt to gamble from? I taught him and Raphael everything they know."

Toisha looked at Zophael. "Idiot," she gurgled.

Zophael narrowed his eyes and disappeared for a second time. Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I don't think he likes you very much, Tsuki. So who's his father?"

Tsuki hunted through the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of blood. "You met him yesterday, in the Himalayas. My uncle."

Kaname's eyes widened and he turned around in the chair to stare at Tsuki. "Gabriel? The angel?"

"_Arch_angel, Kaname. He's not just any angel. He's an archangel. I'm getting sick of having to correct you." Tsuki mixed up Toisha's breakfast and sat her in a highchair, placing it in front of her with a spoon. "Yes, Lucius, Rufus and Zophael are half-angel." He ruffled Toisha's curls. "And yes, they can fuck you up."

Kaname glared at Tsuki. "Would you watch your language in front of the children?"

Tsuki opened the pantry and pulled out a box of crackers and dip from the fridge. He sat across from Kaname. "They'll hear worse in school. At least your kids should be able to teach the others something if they learn it from me."

Kaname watched as Tsuki ate the crackers and drip like he was a starving man. "I don't think I want my children to be home schooled because no schools will accept them for their foul mouths."

Crackers and dip gone, Tsuki threw out the rubbish. "You know it won't come to that. I could teach them how to blackmail someone or start up their own gang. If you don't want that I suggest you stop bitching about my language and accept the fact that there is worse for your children than them learning how to say fuck."

Kaname nodded. He was beginning to wonder when he was going to learn to not fight Tsuki on some things. It seemed obvious that he had gotten into trouble for his foul mouth around children before as that all seemed a little too rehearsed. "You win. As long as you don't teach my children how to blackmail someone or get them into a gang."

"Some things just can't be taught." Tsuki sat down and ran his hand along the table. A large breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, pancakes, mushrooms, onions and toast appeared.

"What's that meant to…mean…" Kaname stared as Tsuki barely chewed his food as he ate. He didn't think that the demon was being starved. "Are you okay, Tsuki?"

"Yeah, I'm just hungry." A cup of coffee appeared and Tsuki took a break to drink it. "And what it means is that vampires are demons. They might be low level demons but they're still evil. Blackmail is an evil, greedy and selfish thing to do. Gangs are usually just out to raise a little a hell. There isn't anything I'm gonna teach your kids that they won't already know."

Alice watched her uncle eat the food. Something didn't seem right. Tsuki was a big eater – the biggest in the family – but it didn't explain the way he ate at dinner the previous night and the big breakfasts. Her eyes widened. "Uncle Tsu –"

"Alice." Tsuki stared her down and she nodded, excusing herself.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Tsuki finished off the last of his breakfast and sipped some orange juice. "Nothing. She was going to try and embarrass me. I didn't want her to bring up the story again."

Kaname placed the empty bottle on the table and burped Hoshiko. "Are you sure? She looked as though she had just seen a ghost or something that scares demons." Kaname's eyes bored into Tsuki's. "Does it have something to do with your insatiable appetite?"

"My appetite isn't insatiable, Kaname." Tsuki gazed back at the vampire, waiting for him to try and come out right.

"Like hell it isn't. Yuuki is scared. Whenever you come around to our place, you eat something. I've seen you pack away at least three hundred dollars worth of food in one sitting. You've gotten worse in the last six months. So are you tell me what's going on or I speak to Alice."

Tsuki cocked an eyebrow. "You can talk to her all you want. I can take her voice away. If you get her to write, she'll lose her hands. Then there's also the fact that she won't say anything out of fear of what I can do to her."

Kaname shook his head. "If you make my sister cry, I will find a way of killing you."

A bowl of fruit appeared and Tsuki grabbed a banana. "I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is fine with me. So my appetite has gotten a little bigger than before. Is that such a crime, all of a sudden?"

"You ate almost everything that was put out on the table last night. I know because Zero and I got hungry after a few hours. Your mother told us that there weren't any leftovers because you were starving. And then Gabriel asks you if you have the power to take me to safety. Call me picky but the teleport here was a lot more bumpy than it should've been."

Tsuki rolled his eyes as he grabbed an apple. "Fine, you're picky. Did the fact that I had been up for the last twenty-four hours, porting all over the damn world escape your memory? Not to mention killing demons that were breaking the rules. There's a lot that a member of the Council of Six has to do. My power is not limitless. If I use too much, I eat more to keep my energy up. That or I sleep for a thousand years and with the wedding three days away, I don't think I can do that."

"Tsuki, you can use finding me as an excuse all you want but I know for a fact that a demon as powerful as you would not get worn out teleporting to every country on the planet and taking out a few hundred demons. Are you going to tell me what's really going on or do I have to get Yuuki to get it out of you?"

"You can do whatever the hell you want but I'll tell her the exact same thing I've told you. Do you want to know why I'll tell her that? Because it's the truth. If you don't like it, I don't give a shit. You have no right to try and run my life the way you are with Zero and your children." Tsuki picked up the bowl and walked out of the kitchen. He returned a few moments later. "You get out of here. I've got a child to look after and yours has finished eating."

Kaname shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until I get the actual truth from you. You…Christ, you're half way through a bowl of fruit and you expect me to believe that you're dandy?"

Tsuki ate the remaining grapes and shrugged. "Believe what you want but just know that I'm telling you the truth. Lying is also a sin." Tsuki mentally shook his head, hoping to have it all sorted out before Kaname got any closer to the truth.

Kaname got to his feet. Tsuki hadn't won anything, yet. "I'm not going to play this game with you all day, Tsuki. I want to know what's wrong with you before the wedding. If you don't tell me, I'm calling it off. I can deal with Yuuki's anger if it means she won't suffer a broken heart because you're too proud to accept help." Kaname was almost out of the kitchen he heard Tsuki's voice. "What was that?"

"You wouldn't be able to help me, anyway."

Kaname lowered his eyes. When he raised them, Tsuki was halfway through six cheeseburgers. "If you told me what was going on maybe I could help find a solution."

"You heard one of the solutions – sleep for a thousand years. The other one is kill a thousand people and reap their souls." Tsuki stared at Kaname with dull eyes.

"You're responsible for over a billion souls being reaped. Why do you have to be the one that reaps them after you kill them?"

"Part of the process and also because I'm the one that killed them. Soul reapers usually kill the person and then take their souls. I need to play death for at least twenty-four hours to achieve what I need to do."

"You're not going to do it, are you?" Kaname asked, studying the demon that was unwrapping the last cheeseburger.

* * *

><p><span>End Chapter II.<span>

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would've updated a lot sooner but I was helping a friend move house and was held prisoner for four days. But I was paid handsomely for it! *eats the pocky* And I hope no-one did anything too bad on April Fools.  
>And it also turns out that I can have this story complete in three chapters, instead of four. But seeing as I've advertised it at the end of Sweet Deception and in my profile as a four part story, I'll think of something to do for the final chapter.<p>

Now, onto my favorite part of the story!

**ben4kevin:** I actually had chapters one and two of this story complete before Sweet Deception was done. The only problem was I was confusing myself on where I was going to be taking this one! Sad, right? Thanks for your review and can't wait to hear from ya again!

**mpidez:** Aww, I'm glad your happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

**ElheiM:** LOL! I loved your review! I hope this answered some of your questions and hopefully any more that you have will be answered in the next chapter! I can't wait to hear from you again!

**To everyone who has alerted/favorited:** Thanks a bunch! I hope this update kept you happy!

**To everyone else:** *shrugs* I dunno...Review, I guess or alert or whatever. I just hope you're enjoying it! But let me know if you are!

Also, please ignore all mistakes you might see. I've tried to get them all but I'm only human...I wish I wasn't, though!

So until the next chapter, I hope you'll all have a great week and I'll see you next time!

Peace!


	3. Sweet Decoy III

**~Sweet Decoy~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

><p>When Zero opened his eyes he was going to guess it was mid-afternoon. He stretched beneath the covers and pulled them up a little more. They were really soft and he would have to find out what Hitomi's secret was so he could use it. He didn't want his children sleeping under blankets that weren't as soft as their behind. He looked at the spot beside him and frowned.<p>

"Ah, you're finally awake," Tsuki said as he moved onto his back and stared at Zero. "It's about time, too."

Zero blinked. "Why the fuck are you in the same bed as me? Please, _please_ tell me this is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up in a few seconds, screaming like a little girl." Zero was hoping he would be screaming and he didn't care how girlish it was.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "I'm not under the covers, dipshit and I'm fully clothed so don't get your hopes up that I would sleep with you. Plus I wanted to talk to you about something. I know I can't go to Kaname about it, so I wanted to talk to you."

Zero frowned and sat up, staring down at the demon. Something was completely wrong. "Who are you and where's the real Kurenai Tsuki?"

Tsuki smirked. "The real Kurenai Tsuki is being tortured down here for selling his soul. Some of the things some people want in return for an eternity in hell are just pitiful at best." The demon got to his feet and stretched his arms above his head.

Zero didn't want to know what the real Kurenai Tsuki sold his soul for and was thankful he would never have to find out. Especially if the damned demon thought it was pitiful. "In that case, what the hell do you and I have to talk about? I don't like you, you don't like me. End of discussion."

"It's about the wedding."

Zero sighed. "Damn it. You're not thinking of bailing out on Yuuki, are you? Kaname might not be able to kill you but I'm sure he would take great pleasure in torturing you for breaking his little sister's heart. And anyway, I thought you were the one who suggested this date?"

Tsuki lowered his eyes and Zero didn't know what to think. It wasn't very often he got to see Tsuki so vulnerable looking. It made him wish he had a camera. "There's just a small problem that's going to happen on the honeymoon."

Zero ran a few scenarios through his mind. There was the apocalypse happening but Tsuki wouldn't be too worried about that. After all, he had uncles that were angels which could guarantee the safety of Yuuki and possible Hoshiko and Hideaki. There was the thought that the demon was impotent that but was as unlikely as the apocalypse happening. "Don't tell me you actually are gay!"

"Keep your voice down!" Tsuki hissed and narrowed his eyes, an embarrassed shade of crimson spreading over his cheeks and nose. "I don't want all of hell to know that!"

Zero's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He stared at Tsuki as though the demon had grown a second head. He got over his shock and glared. "Why the fuck did you propose to Yuuki then? You've gotten her hopes up just to break it off and tell her that you're gay, too? I know you're a demon but you weren't meant to be this much of an asshole!"

Tsuki sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the curtains. "I know! I'm terrible! I didn't think she would accept the proposal and when she did, I was so confused that I let her go through with it. What was I meant to do? Things like this happen so suddenly."

"Suddenly?" Zero repeated. "You proposed to her nine months ago! If you weren't sure about it why did you continue to lead her on?"

Tsuki undid the buttons on his shirt and lowered it, revealing his back. "Because of this. I thought I would be able to do it for her…I guess I was wrong."

Zero stared at the demon's back with disbelief. He shook his head and eyed Tsuki suspiciously. "You're never wrong, though. You would've seen this in her future, considering you can't see your own." Something was really off with Tsuki and it was beginning to give Zero the creeps.

"Zero, you would not believe what I just heard in the kitchen," Kaname said as he entered the room. He paused and stared at Tsuki. "Why are you here?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Tsuki asked from behind Kaname.

"Oh god! There's two of them!" Zero hopped out of the bed, using the sheet to give himself some sort of decency. His eyes flickered between the two demons. The one behind Kaname was holding the cookie jar and stuffing the biscuits into his mouth. The other one was staring at the other Tsuki like he had gone insane and was seeing himself. "This is confusing."

The Tsuki that was eating looked up. "No, it isn't, half-wit. Since when have I ever shown emotion to seeing myself? Taiyou doesn't count bec…" Tsuki dropped the jar and fell to his hands and knees, staring at the other him. "Taiyou…"

Taiyou smirked as Tsuki's bones began breaking and the demon gritted his teeth. "What's the matter, little brother?" Taiyou frowned as blood began trickling from Tsuki's mouth. "Why aren't you fighting back?" He leapt over the bed and kicked Tsuki across the face. "Fight back!"

Tsuki coughed up more blood and slowly got to his feet, glaring at the person that was once his brother. Kaname stood in front of him protectively. "You were the one that disguised yourself as Mikhail and took me to the Himalayas, aren't you?"

Taiyou smirked and still hadn't bothered to change his appearance. "Of course. That's why it took my baby brother so long to find you. When it comes to covering tracks, there's no-one that's better than I am. As I said before I left – not even my father would've been able to find you."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed and Taiyou lost his smirk as he tried to move and found his feet were glued to the spot. "You made me drop my cookies," he grounded out.

"He broke your bones but that's fine as long as you still had your cookies? Tsuki, you need to prioritize things a little better," Kaname said and stepped out of the way, standing beside Zero.

"You can try to do what you want to me, little brother. I know how close you are to the end."

"You underestimated me when we were six as well and you made me drop my cookies." Tsuki raised an eyebrow and Taiyou shifted nervously. "You know how much I love my cookies."

Zero frowned, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Taiyou would try and take on his little brother again. "That's all this is about? Cookies?"

"I thought Taiyou committed suicide after three months of being mortal? How is he able to look like you, Tsuki?" Kaname looked between the two of them and couldn't wait until there was only one of them left.

Tsuki smirked. "He made a deal. I know someone that wants to see you, Taiyou. Oh, Lucifer!"

Taiyou's eyes widened and he struggled against the hold that Tsuki had on him even more. He went boneless when Lucifer appeared in the room a second later. "Um…Hi, dad…"

Lucifer stared at Taiyou blankly and then his eyes flickered to the floor. "No!" he wailed. "What happened to the cookies? I was going to eat those!" He fell to his knees and picked up a few shards of porcelain, weeping. "What kind of a monster did this?"

Kaname and Zero glanced at each other. Maybe the cookie craving ran in the family. But seriously, they were only cookies. They could get more later on or make them appear out of nowhere as they always did. Wasn't the fact that Taiyou had found a demon stupid enough to take his soul in order to give him back his powers more important at the moment? It seemed to sink in when Lucifer got to his feet and glared at his former son.

"Why would you do that to the cookies? What did they ever do to you? They wanted to be eaten!"

Kaname and Zero hung their heads. It was going to be completely about the cookies. It was a little scary that two of the most powerful evil entities were more worried about cookies than saving the wedding or even making sure their grandchildren/nephews were safe. That might not be the case but that's what it looked like to the vampires.

"Great. I don't see you for seven hundred years and you're still as retarded as ever." Taiyou shook his head. "Forget about the cookies, damn it! I'm the one you should be worrying about."

Lucifer blinked. "No you aren't. Tsu-chan has like five months left to live, at the most and he's keeping you in place like it you're an inanimate object. _If_ you manage to break the hold he has on you, then I'll start to worry. How's that? In the meantime, you can tell me what you had against those cookies!"

"Hey, Uncle Lucifer? Where are the cook –" Zophael broke off into a gasp. "I should've known you'd be here! Whenever you show up the cookies always disappear! Or you kill them. Like now. Cookie murderer!"

"They're fucking cookies, you idiots!" Zero snapped, glaring around the room. "Who gives a shit about cookies when some guy, who's meant to be dead, is walking around hell like he owns the place! Forget the damn cookies."

"Forget the cookies?" Lucifer, Tsuki and Zophael quipped together.

"Blasphemy!" Zophael shouted and punched Zero. "The cookies are what make the world go round. Think about that before you open your big mouth."

Kaname caught his unconscious partner and glared at Zophael. That was completely uncalled for. Not everyone was gaga over cookies. Though, just talking about them was giving the pureblood an unnatural craving for them. Especially chocolate chip ones. Or even one of the triple chocolate cupcakes that Yuuki made for him. He could've sworn he had one of those left. That was off-subject anyway.

Kaname laid Zero on the bed and stared at the Nephilim, the devil and the son of the devil. "So, is anyone going to do anything about the guy that took his frustration out on the cookies?" he asked them.

Lucifer shrugged and snapped his fingers. Taiyou became a puddle of blood on the floor, which evaporated. "Now, who's going to get me cookies?"

"Not it." Tsuki.

"Not it." Zophael.

"Not it?" Kaname repeated, an eyebrow raised as he glanced between Tsuki and Zophael.

"What?" Zero asked from the bed, sitting up and rubbing his temple when Zophael clocked him.

"Neither of them can get them. Lucian!" Tsuki blinked as Lucian and Lucius appeared in the room. "Whatever. Go up and get a lot of cookies. I mean _a lot_ of cookies." Their eyes lit up and they disappeared from the room. Tsuki smirked. "Well, that should cut down some of the fights."

Lucifer, Tsuki and Zophael ran from the room and Kaname shook his head. He couldn't believe he was letting his sister marry that two year old. What was the big deal about cookies? "Awesome! Brownies are totally the new cookies!" Zophael declared happily with a plate of the delectable sweets in his hands.

"Hey, you guys want brownies? I would hurry, though." Tsuki grinned at them and ran off again.

Kaname looked at Zero and nodded. Something like that should be fine. After all, Zophael was right when he said that brownies were the new cookies. They went into the kitchen and froze. On every available surface was something chocolate. Chocolate cake, devil's food cake, brownies, chocolate ice-cream, more brownies, chocolate Bavarian, chocolate cheesecake and lastly, Yuuki's triple chocolate cupcakes and muffins. It was a dieter's worse – or best – dream in the one room.

Kaname watched as Tsuki ate almost everything that was within reach. It was like watching Homer Simpson at an all you can eat buffet. Except Tsuki was in one of those buffets and it didn't look as though he was going to be going home any time soon. Kaname got a slice of cake for Zero and sat down at the table. Alice came in with their children and handed them to him. If Yuuki saw the way her husband-to-be was acting it would terrify her.

"Good morning, Yuuki!" Hitomi greeted as she made pancakes and put them on a plate, handing them to the girl that just entered.

Yuuki accepted the pancakes and sat opposite of Kaname. "Have you guys seen Tsuki? He's been waking up extra early for some reason and its beginning to worry me." She poured syrup over the pancakes and froze. "Oh my gosh! Brownies!"

Zero finished his slice of cake and watched as his soon to be sister-in-law dive bombed a plate of the sweets and wrestled the guy that punched him for them. "What the hell is wrong with this picture, Kaname? Our children are in the middle of a mob scene."

Kaname sighed as soon as the last words left Zero's mouth. Marilyn Manson's mOBSCENE began playing and the pureblood was hoping no-one had heard his partner say that. And at the same time, the song suited the setting at the moment. Kaname got to his feet as Zophael was dropped like a sack of bricks. He saw Tsuki glaring at the half-angel.

"If my fiancé is fighting you for brownies, you give her the brownies. _I_ might not be able to kill you but you're only a half-breed so my father will be able to. Mainly because of all the sins you've committed. Man, you _almost_ put me to shame. Either way, don't mess with the girl or you deal with the demon." Tsuki handed the plate of brownies to Yuuki, who took them.

"There wasn't any reason to break his neck, Tsuki. You could've…Who am I kidding? The guy was an asshole." Yuuki sat the table again with her plate.

Kaname narrowed his eyes at Tsuki. "Are you teaching my sister that foul language?"

Tsuki shrugged. "Probably. Corrupting innocent people is something I do naturally, okay? Why do you think I never got that job as a first year teacher? I could only get second grade. They're way too corrupted by that age." Tsuki sat beside his fiancé and ate a brownie. "I want a ham sandwich."

Hitomi sighed and the table was cleared of the junk food and platters of cheeses, cured meats, bread and soup appeared. Tsuki's eyes lit up and Kaname turned his children's heads away, not wanting to them to see their uncle devour his meal without chewing. Less than ten minutes later, the platters were cleared and Tsuki sat back, complaining about still being hungry. Kaname shook his head.

Kaname handed Hoshiko to Zero and Hideaki to Yuuki. He grabbed Tsuki's arm and dragged the demon from the kitchen. "Do it. I'm not going to have my sister become a widow five months after her wedding. If you die that soon you won't even be around for the birth of your children."

"I didn't need your permission, Kuran. Besides, the soul of Justin Bieber should make up for it." Tsuki smirked.

"That gender confused boy? He sold his soul to you?"

Tsuki rolled his eyes, as though he couldn't believe how naïve Kaname was. "Well no shit! How else do you think he was able to reach fame so easily? Really, Kaname. Sometimes you give me reason to worry about you."

"I still can't believe you're taking some kid's soul!"

Tsuki shrugged. "He got fame, fortune and girls. I threw in the public ridicule for free. Along with more haters than fans."

Kaname thought it through. Fame, fortune and sex were the three most common ailments that someone sold their soul for. It seemed fair that he would take that soul. "Fine. But how much longer are you going to be stuffing yourself like that?"

"I was at that forsaken school for nearly a year, damn it. That's nearly a year worth of eating I have to make up for. Plus I need to kill five hundred people and reap their souls, now. Thank you, Bieber." Tsuki headed into the front hall with Kaname trailing. "I'm going to earth to do what I need to do. I should be back in time for the wedding. If you and Zero want, you can return to your home. There are no more threats." Tsuki smiled and slipped out the front door.

Kaname frowned. He didn't believe Tsuki, even if the demon was known for his honesty. What an oxymoron. He went back to the kitchen and quickly told everyone that Tsuki had gone to take care of some business before the wedding. Thankfully the demon's family knew what it was, Zero didn't care and Yuuki was too happy with the brownies to ask any further questions. Kaname took Hideaki back and snuggled the child. The wedding was three days away. Was that enough time for a demon to kill five hundred people? What the hell was he thinking? One day was more than enough time for a demon like Tsuki.

* * *

><p>Kaname stood at the alter. The faux-church was completely packed. Most – all, minus twenty – were Tsuki's family. The preacher waited patiently and Kaname had no idea what the hell Tsuki was doing. The demon was meant to be beside Kaname seven minutes ago. It was the magical day and already things were going wrong. Ruka had gotten lost, apparently thanks to Aidou's terrible sense of direction and they were finally ported by Alice.<p>

Thankfully everything had been going smoothly for Yuuki, minus the fact that one of her bridesmaid almost didn't make it. Kaname glanced at the guests and shook his head as Tsuki's family began making bets on if their uncle/cousin/nephew was going to show up. The pureblood was expecting that one but it was still shocking to see how much the demon's family believed in him.

The doors burst open and Kaname spun around. "Motherfucker!" Tsuki cursed as he came through backwards. Kaname groaned. "You cock sucking fucktard! This is my wedding and you're picking a fight with me now?"

Kaname's eyes widened as there was a roar. Tsuki was fighting with one of his pets? That would explain why his suit had a rip down the back. Kaname stepped down and went over to the demon. "What the hell is going on, Tsuki? My sister is about to walk through those doors and she does _not_ need to see you like this."

Tsuki glared at Kaname. "You think I don't know that? You try telling Godzilla out there that his problem is going to have to wait until after the honeymoon."

"Godzilla isn't real, Tsuki. Holy shit, its Godzilla…" Kaname stared at the opening that the roof used to cover. Godzilla roared down at them.

Lucifer stood and straightened his tie. "I'll handle this, Tsu-chan. You just worry about getting married in the next twenty minutes." Lucifer walked out of the church and with the roof missing, Kaname couldn't tell if the devil was making things better or worse.

Tsuki ran his hands through his hair, making it messier than it was. The rip on his jacket stitched itself together and he and Kaname took their places at the alter. "After facing a pissed off Godzilla, getting married doesn't make me as nervous as it did last night."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Last night you go so trashed you forgot what we were celebrating."

Tsuki opened his mouth to retort when the doors opened and he spun around, expecting Yuuki. It didn't surprise him when his father walked in, his Armani suit shredded and a pocket-sized Godzilla on his shoulder. The devil smiled and gave his son the thumbs up for the wedding to continue before taking his seat again. Kaname just shook his head.

Everything settled down as they waited. The guests were whispering to each other and the priest was checking his watch every few seconds, muttering something about being late for his fishing trip. Someone was chewing gum and blowing bubbles as they would occasionally pop loudly. Kaname realized he was holding his breath and released it. Where was Yuuki?

Kaname glanced at the priest's watch and shifted nervously. For the last nine months all Yuuki could talk about was her wedding and how wonderful the ceremony was going to be. There was no way in the world that she would be late for it. Hoshiko and Hideaki began to cry. Kaname glanced at Zero and the Hunter nodded. They excused themselves and went to one of the chambers where Yuuki was getting dressed. All her maids were at the alter. So why wasn't she? Was she getting cold feet?

Kaname knocked on the door. Nothing. He couldn't even hear anyone moving around in the room and that worried him more. "Yuuki?" he called through softly, knocking again. There wasn't anything. He tried the handle. The door opened and Kaname stuck his head in. The old oak slab swung open and the pureblood stared at the mess that the room was in. "Yuuki!"

Zero stepped into the room. He looked behind the screen and jumped back, knocking it over. "Oh god…"

Kaname stepped up beside his partner and stared down at the mauled body of his sister. "Yuuki!" Her throat was missing. Her chest was ribbons. Kaname felt his throat tighten. Why couldn't anyone save her? "Yuuki!"

"Kaname."

"Yuuki!"

* * *

><p>"Kaname, wake up!"<p>

Kaname opened his eyes. The bedside lamp was on and Zero was staring down at him with concern. Kaname sat up and rubbed his eyes. What a horrible dream. "Sorry if I woke you, Zero."

Zero shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders. "It doesn't matter. I think you're the only one that has any worries left of the wedding. Yuuki and Tsuki are perfectly happy about it. By the way, Tsuki's feeding Hoshiko and Hideaki." Zero pulled back slightly and gazed at Kaname. "Are you nervous about today?"

Kaname smiled. Tsuki wasn't nervous and neither was Yuuki. Why should he worry about what could go wrong? The devil, three archangels and Tsuki were going to be there. There wasn't anything that could go wrong. "I guess I am a little. My sister is getting married." He lowered his eyes slightly. "And she is marrying into a family that consists of demons and gambling angels."

"Every family has its faults, Kaname. Don't hold it against the damn demon's because his happens to be the epitome of vanity and arrogance. Tsuki isn't _all_ bad. Alice is nice, too. Lucian is a thrill seeker. Okay, the majority of Tsuki's nieces and nephews are thrill seekers. Anna-Marie and Sha-Kara seem like nice girls. And I'm sure that when Toisha is old enough she'll be a nice person, too."

Kaname nodded. "Hitomi-sama is a great mother-in-law, too. She loves our children as though they were Tsuki's and…" He trailed off and stared at a point on the wall behind Zero's head. He didn't realize just how harsh he had been on the demon's family.

The conversation he had with Gabriel came back to his mind and Kaname bit the inside of his lip. Was he really that selfish? Tsuki's family had been doing everything they possibly could to help out with the wedding. They booked some of the best florists. They even got a world known cake maker to do the cake for the special day. Yuuki's dress was made of the finest silk as Tsuki wanted her to feel like the princess she is. True, a lot of the things that were being done for the wedding were things that could be conjured up but Lucifer and Tsuki were making sure everything that needed to be paid for was being paid.

"What's wrong, Kaname?" Zero inquired, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. He didn't like it when Kaname's mind wandered the way it just had.

Kaname sighed. "I was thinking about the first time I met Gabriel. I really can't believe how selfish I've been the past nine months. Yuuki has been dying to share something as important as her wedding with me and all I could think about was having a load of demons as my family."

"They aren't just any demons, Kaname. They're the offspring of the devil and they're more than a handful. Can you imagine how our kids would turn out if we let Tsuki raise them for a month? They would be able to take over the world. Tsuki is very proud of his ability to corrupt innocence." Zero frowned and gazed at the door. "Why have we left our children with him, again?"

"Because I am awesome. They're asleep and we have a few hours before we're meant to be awake," Tsuki answered from the door.

Kaname got to his feet. "Tsuki –"

"If you say what you're thinking I'll gut you where you stand. I always knew that you would have a hard time accepting me as your family, Kaname. Especially considering you only just got your sister back and now she's changing her name." Tsuki turned his head and walked down the hall. He returned a few moments later with a club sandwich.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got that from. And why are you still eating so much? I thought you took care of what had to be done?" Kaname eyed Tsuki cautiously as the demon ate the sandwich in three bites.

Tsuki snorted. "That doesn't make me any less hungry. A year without food isn't something that's easy to do, you know. At least I'm not putting on weight, though. Some of us have been letting ourselves go more than others." Tsuki stared pointedly at Kaname.

The vampire blinked and glanced between Tsuki and Zero. "Are you trying to say I'm gaining weight?"

Tsuki shrugged. "We didn't want to say anything, which is why we said something."

"I've been under a lot of stress lately, okay? I've been carrying a family and gaining a new one."

Tsuki shook his head, unable to believe how perfectly it all fell into place. "Where have you been carrying the family to, the buffet?" Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "I'm joking, Kaname. You look great for someone that'll never be a grandfather." The demon turned away from them. "By the way, you're out of food. So I'll take my leave now."

Kaname watched as Tsuki disappeared from the house and turned to Zero. The Hunter shook his head. "Don't bother trying to understand him, Kaname. You know you'll only get a headache from it. I've seen you attempt it many times. So what did his hunger have to do with anything?"

"It was something we talked about a few days ago. I think we should try to get some more sleep before the big ceremony." Kaname got under the covers and waited for Zero. When his partner was in, he pulled him close and turned off the lamp.

"Are you still worried about it?" Zero asked quietly.

"As long as Godzilla doesn't show up," Kaname replied and closed his eyes, missing the frown that Zero gave him.

* * *

><p>Tsuki walked past the gifts that were piled high on the table. He touched each brightly wrapped box and made a mental decision on what was going to happen to them. <em>Going on eBay. Going on eBay. Going to the homeless. Going on eBay. Going on eBay. Going straight into the trash. Going on eBay.<em> He would give the guests credit. After all, what can you give someone who can make anything they want from nothing? He looked down at an envelope and tilted his head. Kaname and Zero adopted a panda for them? That was sweet.

Tsuki stepped away from the presents and took a tray of appetizers. He looked up when there was giggling as Kaname stepped out of Yuuki's dressing room. The vampire joined him. "How are things going in there?"

"Perfectly!" Kaname declared happily. "What were you doing with the presents before? Oh. You were touching them to see what they were, weren't you?"

"Of course. Lucifer got us a fucking blender. What the hell is a blender used for, anyway? If you want a smoothie, it's much easier to buy one than to make a mess of the kitchen." Tsuki shook his head.

"Tsuki-kun, you look really handsome." Kaien smiled at the demon. The honor of being asked to give Yuuki away was still radiating off his being.

"Ah…Thanks, Kaien. So do you?" Tsuki glanced at Kaname who shrugged. "Anyways, I should probably make sure that none of my family are trying to kill the new Council." Tsuki stepped into the room that held the alter. "Son of a bi ––"

Kaname smiled as Zero walked up to him. He took Hideaki from the Hunter's arm. "At least it's all going smoothly. Godzilla hasn't shown up. Yuuki looks like a princess in her dress and even Lucifer is behaving himself."

"Damn it, Lucifer!"

"_Was_ behaving himself," Kaname corrected. In his mind, hidden from Zero's thoughts, Kaname was grateful that things had gone back to normal. Hearing Tsuki refer to Lucifer as father and calling him dad was just too weird.

"I heard that, Kaname," Lucifer and Tsuki called out.

Zero raised an eyebrow but shook his head. "What is it with you and Godzilla at the moment? How can a monster, that doesn't exist, destroy a wedding?"

Kaname stepped up to the doors and looked out over the guests. Alice and Lucian were holding Hoshiko and Hideaki. "Maybe because when you know someone like Tsuki the impossible is made possible. I'm keeping an open mind so whatever happens won't take me by surprise."

"Who just shed their skin?" Tsuki demanded, as he picked up a skin from the floor and looked around at the guests. None of them owned up to it and the bundle of cells disappeared from the demon's hands.

"I'll admit I wasn't expecting that one," Kaname said as he and Zero walked up to the altar and took their positions.

Zero looked over his shoulder when Hideaki gurgled happily as Lucian bounced him on his leg. "I guess I should stop thinking of those demons as evil bastards. Hoshiko and Hideaki seem to really love them."

Kaname followed his lover's gaze and smiled. "Alice and Lucian are really good with them. I'm surprised that Hoshiko has taken to Annahlyza so well. He usually acts up if it isn't Alice that's holding him."

Zero took a deep breath and looked away. "Seeing as Alice is one of the bride's maids, I don't think he has much of a choice. Do you think that maybe we were a little harsh in judging them because they're demons and related to the devil?"

"Yes!" And that was the one worded answer from all of Tsuki's family, including the angels and Nephilims. Even Lucifer and Hitomi joined in. The other side of the chapel, which seated Yuuki's non-blood-related family jumped at the sudden and loud word, exchanging glances with each other.

Ruka came down the aisle, grinning happily. Kaname was relieved to see that she had finally gotten over her crush on him and decided that Kain was a good person and someone she could see herself settling down with. She told the priest that Yuuki was ready and the organ player began playing. Kaname looked around, wondering where Tsuki was.

Lucifer suddenly got to his feet. "Tsu-chan! Stop eating and get your ass here! Your bride is about to walk down the aisle!"

Tsuki appeared in his place beside Kaname, wiping his mouth on a napkin, which he tucked into the pocket of his pants. He shook his hair over his shoulder and turned to the side, staring at the double doors, waiting for Yuuki to walk in. Tsuki's nephew, Kael, walked in with his niece, Savira, who was tossing red and white rose petals in the air as she walked. Kael held a white cushion with powder blue lining in his hands, holding the rings.

Sayori walked in, followed by Alice. They took their positions and the organ began playing the wedding march. Tsuki smiled as his heart began racing. It was going to happen. He was going to be with her forever or at least until she was killed. Which was something he wasn't going to think about. His eyes lit up when Yuuki entered, Kaien on her arm. She looked like a princess. The dress was simple white silk that was off the shoulders and was of loose material. The skirt fell to the floor and accentuated her hips slightly. Her long hair had been curled and piled up high on her head, a few wisps falling and framing her petite face. Tsuki felt like he was in a dream.

Kaien walked Yuuki down the aisle. As she got closer, she grinned at her husband-to-be. Her own heart was thumping against her ribs. They got to the end and the preacher looked over his half-glasses at Kaien. "Who gives this woman away?" he asked, staring at Kaien.

The ex-Hunter grinned. "I do," he said happily and kissed Yuuki's cheek through the veil, taking a seat beside Ruka on the first pew of Yuuki's side.

The priest nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Kurenai Tsuki and Kuran Yuuki in holy matrimony." He beckoned Kael closer and Tsuki took the ring, positioning it on Yuuki's finger. "Kurenai Tsuki, do you swear to love, honor and cherish Yuuki, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Tsuki answered as he pushed the ring on, half-smiling shyly at Yuuki.

"Kuran Yuuki, do you swear to love, honor and obey Tsuki, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" he inquired as she positioned the ring on Tsuki's finger.

"I do," she replied and slipped the ring on, holding his hands in hers and grinning at him.

The preacher gazed over the crowd. "If anyone knows why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest ignored the way Tsuki glared over his shoulder, daring someone to speak up. After a minute, he nodded. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he told Tsuki.

The demon lifted Yuuki's veil and lent forward, pressing his lips to hers. The chapel broke out into a series of cheers, applause and congratulations. Lucifer hugged Hitomi as he cried more than the demon's mother. Kaien was going through a box of tissues. Kaname and Zero smiled, glancing at the other and taking their hands. Tsuki and Yuuki broke apart, grinning at each other as they turned and walked down the aisle. Sayori and Kaname were next. Then Alice and Zero and finally Kael and Savira.

They adjourned to the room that the reception was being held in. Kaname took Hoshiko from Annahlyza and thanked her for looking after him. Annahlyza smiled and ran over to Aneesina. Lucian stood beside Kaname as Zero went to the buffet that had been restocked after Tsuki went through it. He looked over the guests and saw that the Vampire Council was speaking with a few demons. It was good to see people mingling so well.

Lucian readjusted Hideaki on his hip and looked at Kaname. "Thank you," he said with a sincere smile on his face.

Kaname blinked. He was used to Lucian smirking or grinning like he had just done something. "For what?"

Lucian's eyes slid over to where Tsuki and Yuuki were, getting their picture taken. His smile changed and Kaname shook his head as the demon walked off. Kaname tensed when Mikhail took Lucian's place. He was still weary of the demon, even though it was Taiyou disguised as him. Mikhail's body had healed well from the torture he was put through and only had one scar across his nose, which made telling him and Kyrien easier.

"Thank you for allowing our uncle to be happy," the demon said and glanced at Kaname. "Of course, if you do something to fuck it up, I'll take great pleasure in killing you."

Kaname sighed and went over to the table was reserved for the bridal party and groomsmen. He took a seat and was joined by Zero a few moments later. "Mikhail just spoke to me. It was strange, considering we only used to exchange one word at every meeting." He placed Hoshiko on his knee and bounced the baby gently as he watched Yuuki get her picture taken with Savira, Alice and Sayori.

Zero followed Kaname's eyes and smiled. "She looks happy, doesn't she?" Kaname nodded in agreement, a gentle curve to his lips as he looked at his sister. "Is that…is that Tsuki _smiling_?"

Kaname blinked at where Tsuki was, with Kyrien and Nyx. Both of them were slapping him on the back and they looked to be having a good time. And yes, Tsuki was indeed grinning. The smile reached his eyes and made them sparkle. "I guess even the son of the devil can be truly happy on his wedding day as well. I wonder if he ever got as far as proposing to Constance…"

Zero tilted his head. "Who's Constance?"

"She was a vampire but not anymore. She doesn't matter. The only person Tsuki will think of is Yuuki and he had better keep it that way." Kaname raised an eyebrow. For such a happy day there seemed to be a lot of threats in the air.

"I don't think anyone else will enter his mind. At least not until he has children." Zero chuckled and took Hoshiko from Kaname's knee.

The room went silent suddenly and there was a roar that Kaname was hoping he wouldn't hear on that day. He got to his feet. "I knew Godzilla would show up! I just knew it!" he declared, looking around when Tsuki's family burst into hysterical laughter and money was exchanged. Across the room, Tsuki smirked at the vampire.

"_That's what you get for speaking of me with a threatening tone."_

Kaname groaned and sank into his chair. "I should've known that Tsuki would do something like this to me." Kaname looked up when Zero placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It could've been worse, Kaname. Godzilla could've ruined Yuuki's special day." Zero offered a smile and it was returned. He lent forward and pecked Kaname on the lips.

"Groomsmen! You're needed for the picture!" the photographer called, which was one of Tsuki's nieces. Aura, if Kaname remember correctly.

Kaname and Zero joined Tsuki and Kael, after Zero handed Hoshiko to Annahlyza again. They stood beside the demon and their picture was taken. The bridal party joined them and the pictures were taken. After that, the cake was cut and more pictures were taken. Aura disappeared into crowd and began taking random photos of the guests.

Speeches were made and the night drew to an end. Most of the guests had left an hour before. All that remained were Tsuki, Yuuki, Kaname, Zero, Lucifer, Hitomi, Kyrien, Mikhail, Alice, Hoshiko and Hideaki. Alice and Yuuki were in a discussion about something. Tsuki was talking to his mother before they decided it was time for them to leave as well. They got into a horse-drawn carriage and rode off, waving. Kaname looked at Zero and smiled with relief. It was a perfect beginning. He hoped everything continued on like that for Tsuki and Yuuki – especially Yuuki and the birth of her children.

* * *

><p><span>End Chapter III.<span>

Sweet merciful crap! Two updates in under a week? Am I fucking god or what? WORSHIP THE BROWNIE!  
>So, that's the wedding over and done with! Next chapter will be like a year or more from now. Probably more than a year as I want Tsuki and Yuuki's children to be Geminis. I'm funny like that, okay? :P<br>I've already started Sweet Dictator and I know I've said it many times but it WILL revolve mainly around the children - Hoshiko, Hideaki, Ritsuko and Shiori. I don't even know how the hell I came up with those names. *shakes head*

Anyways, onto the best part of any story!

**Vampire Lover 4ever n ever:** I hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks so much for that review and hope to hear for ya again!

**WitchWoman:** Oh, don't worry about it, please! I know that people have lives outside of fanfiction...What's a life? Anyways, thanks so much for that review! I laughed so freaking hard when I read it. I now have half a mind to put them on Jerry Springer! Hope to hear from ya again!

**ben4kevin:** Tsuki is like that. He tends to grow and manipulate and corrupt and eventually suck a person dry. I'm glad you like him. He's even beginning to grow on me. Hope to hear from ya again! Thanks for that review!

**ElheiM:** Yeah that's my all-time favorite line when it comes to demons and hell breaking loose on earth. You just know that Lucifer would be pissed if someone else tried to make their own hell. And if it pisses daddy off, of course it's gonna piss Tsuki off, too. Can't wait to hear from ya again!

**mpiedz:** Tsuki just tested his luck a little too often and it finally came back to bite him on the ass. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear from again!

**To everyone who has alerted/favorited:** Thanks and I hope this update was worth it!

**To everyone else:** ...I have no idea what to say...

Okies and since you're all probably wondering, Tsuki was very elusive with his reply to Kaname about taking care of the problem, so I'm just gonna say that nothing is set in stone. I haven't fully decided if I'm going to bump him off or not. I know many of you love him (because face it, he is such a lovable asshole!) and don't want to see him go but...maybe he will and maybe he won't.  
>And I've decided that the next chapter will be after Ritsuko and Shiori are born (obviously with my previous message) and that'll make Hoshiko and Hideaki about eighteen months then. So I hope you're all looking forward to that!<p>

Until the final chapter, have a great one!

Peace!


	4. Ending Notes

**~Sweet Decoy~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

Okay guys, I hate having to say this but I need a break. I need to step back from Tsuki, Yuuki, Kaname, Zero, Hoshiko, Hideaki, Ritsuko, Shiori, Alice, Lucian, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, Hitomi, Annahlyza, Aneesina, Mikhail, Kyrien, Gregori, Nyx, Lex, Eyx, Zophael, Rufus, Lucius and everyone else that I forgot to mention.

I've grown bored with the stories, the character and the plots, especially considering my mother wants me to continue with Don't Promise Tomorrow and I kinda wanna continue with that, too. I miss it. I had so much fun with that story that it really upset when you guys kinda freaked out because it was story about Kaname and Zero not Kaname/Zero. So if you've got that story on alert, remove it. You're not gonna get any sexy Kaname/Zero action. In fact, there probably won't be any sexy action in it. But I digress.

I'm only taking a break. I've done too much too quickly with it and when I think about it, there was a lot with Sweet Deception that wasn't explained either. Like Kaname's first trip to hell because of Tsuki. Who was the uncle that Tsuki became the favorite of? What did Taiyou do that made Lucifer disown him and most of the family hate him? There are a lot of things I didn't cover in that story. Hell, I think the majority of you forgot about Constance.

Another reason, I'm kinda bored with the Kaname/Zero section. It's probably the only mainstream pairing I like. So for my amusement I did a Kaname/Tsuki one-shot that was really brutal. There was blood everywhere and the room was destroyed. I also did a Tsuki/Zero one that more like angry, hateful sex than anything else. So that was my amusement done. Those stories won't be posted, by the way. They're my own sick, twisted creations that won't be going anywhere near the internet, except what I just mentioned now.

Also with Easter coming up, I gotta worry about that. I also have my job and charity work to attend to. I have to organize three parties – one of which is a Vampire Knight themed one. So I'm going slightly insane with that. I've got a cosplay competition of judge. The baptism of my godson. I've got clients coming out of my ass for weddings and school formals (Australia has school formals at the beginning of the year for some reason. I don't know, I just got with the money)…I just got a lot of shit on my plate at the moment.

So, I'm really but until further notice Sweet Decoy is complete and Sweet Dictator will be posted at some time, possibly after the next convention I'm attending and probably after I've finished helping a friend with his story in this section called Chrysanthemum, which is a really interesting fantasy story containing Kaname and Zero, mainly, along with a foul-mouthed spider of Australian background. Pixies, fairies, elves, centaurs, fauns. So if you guys are looking for an interesting, bloody fantasy story, be sure to check that one out when it's posted. I will warn you though, it does contain a fair amount of Yuuki but the author is gaga over Kaname/Zero at the moment and I'm sure you've seen one of his stories around called Before I Wake, which I need to help with the completion of that, too, so Chrysanthemum will more or less likely end with Kaname/Zero.

I've also noticed that some of you have put me on Author Alert. I'm flattered, really but my main works involve DNAngel and Final Fantasy VII, another reason why I'm stepping back from my 'Sweet Series'. So you'll probably get emails in your account saying that I've updated Now, Tomorrow, Always and you'll be liked, "WTFuck is that?" I will be posting a new Vampire Knight story, though. It'll be under the Kaname and Shiki characters because I don't think Shiki gets enough love and it's going to be a slight crossover. I'm a total slut for DNAngel's Krad. Something about his gold eyes does stuff to me!

And with all of that said, my characters are to be used, as long as I get full credit for them (not that I think anyone would want to use them. They're two dimensional, at best!). And thus concludes my rant.

So I hope you all have a safe and wonderful Easter. Try not to eat too much chocolate, try not to drink too much and remember, if family ever gets you down, especially your grandparents, take solace in the fact that they probably won't be around for much longer and let them have their time of annoying you. So love your family and friends and remember that if you wish for something bad enough, Tsuki will probably show up to slap you around some.

So keep those stories in mind. But if you're looking for more sex than plot, ignore them and search for basically any other story in the VK Kaname/Zero M section. And once again, I'm really sorry if you guys were really looking forward to Sweet Dictator because, let's face it, Sweet Decoy is practically done. It was meant to revolve around the wedding and it has. The final chapter was just going to be a filler chapter and I take the piss out of myself enough as it is, that I can't be bothered with fillers. So I really am sorry, guys and girls. But at least it will be up at some point and hopefully by then I'll actually have had some time away from it. I'm still cosplaying as Tsuki to the next convention, though. I've gotten PMs from quite a few people around Australia saying they're going to try and make it so they can see what kind of job I did and because they adore Tsuki, which makes me sad that I did kill him. I never expected him to be that much of a hit. I'm getting people friending me on facebook so they can show me their interpretations of what they think Tsuki looks like. I'm beginning to get worried now. I know OCs are meant to be easier to cosplay, but come on!

So until I post a story that will have all of you following me again, peace, love and happiness!

Auska Krystie.


End file.
